


Eat Dessert First

by laneystagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant!Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, bye, dont look at me, fooooood, haha - Freeform, harryandlouis, i know ok, im sorry, larry - Freeform, lourry, mmm gay yummy, ok, seriously, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneystagram/pseuds/laneystagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be patient. Don’t open your eyes.”<br/>	Louis did as he was told, and he felt the weight of Harry sink down next to him on the bed. He heard something… Opening, or… Something; he couldn’t quite tell. Louis squirmed and gripped the sheets, curious. Suddenly, he felt something light and fluffy being sprayed onto his skin in all his most sensitive spots, and he couldn’t hold in the quiet whimper that escaped his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, harry licks food off louis' naked body and that is too much for louis to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> hi, ok first id like to thank ally and julia for putting up with me :) i love you two aw :)
> 
> second, idk ok i work in a restaurant/bakery and im around desserts all day and i just
> 
> ok
> 
> yeah if you want you can talk to me on twitter @snifflylouis :)
> 
> enjoy ;)

Louis was up for an hour, lying in his boyfriend’s arms before Harry finally woke with a groan. “Lou,” Harry mumbled.  
“Morning, love,” Louis said, ruffling Harry’s sleep-tinged curls.  
Harry whined again and squeezed his eyes shut, batting Louis’ hand away.  
“Grump,” Louis muttered, pulling out of Harry’s arms. That got him awake.  
“Hey,” Harry protested. “No.”  
“Say good morning back,” Louis prodded.  
“No.”  
“Fine.” Louis pushed himself further away and turned around to look at his grumpy boyfriend with a smirk. It got to his head too quickly, though, and suddenly Harry was tackling him, wrestling him back into his arms and Louis was so tiny in comparison that he had no choice but to oblige. “Unfair,” he pouted into Harry’s chest.  
“Good morning,” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair.  
Louis slid his arms around Harry and relaxed in his arms. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Course, boo. Slept with you.”  
Louis’ heart fluttered. It had been two years and Harry still managed to send his heart into soppy overdrive. Louis perched his chin on Harry’s bare chest and looked up into Harry’s slightly hooded eyes. He joined their hands together beside Harry’s head. “Hey.”  
“Hmm?”  
Louis managed to sit up and straddle Harry, then leaned down to his ear. “I’m making you dinner tonight,” Louis purred.  
Harry chuckled and raised his eyebrows, sitting up so that Louis was now in his lap. “Oh really?”  
“Yes, really,” Louis replied, trailing soft kisses along Harry’s jawline.  
“Is that… Supposed to turn me on?” Harry inquired, lightly moving his fingers up and down Louis’ back. He wondered why this was what Louis had woken him up with; it seemed a bit random. But then again, it was Louis and Louis was cute and it didn’t really matter what he said; Harry would always play along with it and yeah, sometimes silly shit would turn him on.  
“Hmm… Is it?”  
“You never cook,” Harry thought aloud.  
Louis pulled away and cupped Harry’s face in his hands. “I am cooking you dinner tonight and you will love every bite of it.”  
“Oh?”  
Louis nodded and pressed a quick kiss onto Harry’s lips.  
“You know my standards are high, Lou.”  
“Yeah. I do know. And I’m going to live up to all of them.”  
Harry snickered and lifted Louis onto him as he got out of bed.  
Louis couldn’t help but squeal; he loved for Harry to do that. “What are you doing?” Louis asked.  
“Shower,” Harry replied with a slight urgency. “You’ve gotta stop kissing my face like that unless you want to fuck right then.”  
“I never said I didn’t want to.”  
Harry smirked. “Right. Shower.”

***

Louis was bent over the stove, sporting a pair of Harry’s sweatpants that swallowed him up and a ragged t-shirt. He stirred the noodles but noticed something off about the alfredo sauce. He prodded around with the spoon, trying to nurture it back from its slightly burnt state, but he had no luck. Louis swallowed and remembered that Harry was napping on the couch.  
He poked his head out of the kitchen and peered into the living room, catching sight of a tuckered out Harry curled up under a pile of blankets, his eyelashes brushing over his skin and his curls falling in a mess around him. One of his arms dangled off the couch and the other was lazily strewn across his chest. He looked so precious that way, Louis thought, but… Louis was kind of having a cooking emergency, the kind he promised himself he wouldn’t have.  
And when he returned to the stove, it was even worse. He had to say something or get Harry to help him or just something because he really talked himself up that morning and he didn’t want to disappoint Harry or deal with Harry teasing him about it but he also didn’t want them to starve and he only knew the recipe for this one thing. Louis sighed to himself and turned around toward the living room. “Uh… Harry?” he called.  
Harry rustled awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Shit, Lou… I didn’t sleep too long did I? Dinner’s not cold?”  
“Erm… Yeah, uh. I kind of…”  
Harry’s concerned expression quickly transformed into a half-smile, half-smirk. “What’d you do?”  
“I don’t know,” Louis whined, clearly upset because he couldn’t impress Harry this way.  
“Let’s take a look,” Harry suggested, and Louis followed him into the kitchen. Harry leaned over the sauce and chuckled to himself, then turned around and shook his head with a smile.  
Louis crossed his arms and frowned, and although Harry really want to hold this act, he couldn’t do it. He sighed and walked up to Louis, enclosing him in his big arms. Louis kept his arms crossed but rested his head onto Harry’s chest. Harry propped his chin on the top of Louis’ head, then kissed it and pulled away. He grabbed Louis’ arms and wrapped them around himself.  
Louis groaned, but settled into the touch.  
“You’re genuinely upset aren’t you, babe?” Harry asked gently, rubbing Louis’ back softly.  
Louis sighed. “Wanted to show you that I can cook too.”  
Harry kissed his cheek, then moved his lips to hover over Louis’ ears. “I’m still turned on,” Harry whispered, lowering his hand down Louis’ back, “by the fact that you want to cook for me.”  
Louis made a choked sort of noise and gulped, squeezing Harry a little.  
Harry continued trying to work Louis up and kept whispering. “So maybe we should take this to the bedroom and I can have dessert first.”  
And Louis was gone. He leeched onto Harry like a koala bear, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom. “Fuck,” Louis mumbled into the skin of Harry’s neck.  
Harry paused and put Louis down, and Louis furrowed his brow. “What the fuck?” Louis grunted.  
“Just… Hang on. I wanna try something.” Harry swallowed thickly and kissed Louis sloppily, then pulled away. “Go get in bed, and take off your clothes. I’ll be there in a sec.”  
“Okay?” Louis reluctantly agreed. He did as he was told and as soon as Harry was back, Louis was all sprawled out and ready. And hard. “Harry?”  
“Close your eyes Lou,” Harry ordered. “Roll over on your back.”  
“I already am,” Louis mumbled. “Shit, Harry… Just...”  
“Be patient. Don’t open your eyes.”  
Louis did as he was told, and he felt the weight of Harry sink down next to him on the bed. He heard something… Opening, or… Something; he couldn’t quite tell. Louis squirmed and gripped the sheets, curious. Suddenly, he felt something light and fluffy being sprayed onto his skin in all his most sensitive spots, and he couldn’t hold in the quiet whimper that escaped his lips. “Harry,” he breathed.  
“Shhh.”   
Something else was being drizzled… Over his cock. Louis let out a shaky breath and his knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the sheets.  
Before he knew it, Harry had pounced onto him and was licking into his mouth, exploring every crevice and eliciting a quiet moan from Louis. “You can open your eyes,” Harry murmured.  
Louis’ eyes fluttered open and he propped himself on his elbows, trying not to smile at the scattered spots of whipped cream and chocolate syrup dripping down his dick. Harry was so… Kinky. “Fuck,” Louis muttered.  
“Told you ‘m having dessert first,” Harry purred, trailing kisses down Louis’ neck and onto his collarbones.  
Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s curls and tugged them a little, causing Harry to choke out a muted whimper. Harry licked down Louis’ chest and pooled his tongue on a lump of whipped cream right underneath Louis’ right nipple. He licked around it, brushing Louis’ nipple lightly and then scooping the whipped cream up into his mouth and swallowing it slowly, looking up into Louis’ eyes. He took a deep breath and was so turned on by this that he had to close his eyes. He’d come if Harry kept… Looking at him like that.  
Harry moved down to Louis’ hipbones, making a mess out of him. He left sloppy kisses on there and then slowly, treacherously lapped up the whipped cream. Louis was quickly losing his mind and any control he had. “Harry,” Louis gulped. “Harry, fuck.” And… He came. Hard. All over his stomach and he hadn’t even been touched, not once.  
Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Already, yeah?”  
“Sorry,” Louis sighed, biting his lip and eyeing his softening cock which was still covered in chocolate syrup.  
“Didn’t even get there yet, you weakling,” Harry teased, licking up the come on Louis’ stomach.   
Louis licked his lips and pulled Harry’s face to his, joining their lips and sliding his tongue around Harry’s. He bit Harry’s lip and Harry pulled away, breathing deeply.  
“’M not gonna let you off that easy, y’know,” Harry said.  
“Fuck,” Louis breathed. He was already hardening up again just from looking into Harry’s lust-blown eyes.  
Harry shifted down the bed and started kissing Louis’ thighs, sparking a fondness in Louis that he’d never be able to explain. Harry’s tongue traveled along Louis’ thighs and up to his now fully hard cock. He kissed the tip and then licked a trail up the side, licking his lips and keening at the taste of sweet chocolate.  
Louis whimpered and indulgently sunk his fingers into Harry’s messy hair. Harry kept licking up and down, torturing Louis. Finally, he took his length in his mouth and went down, insanely turned on by the fact that his boyfriend’s cock tasted like fucking chocolate. “Mmm,” he moaned, sending vibrations through Louis’ dick as he cleaned up the last bit of chocolate and pulled off.   
Louis fell back onto the pillows and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on trying not to come again. “Harry.”  
“Hmm?” Harry replied innocently. He brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes and kissed him sweetly, tasting like chocolate in Louis’ mouth.  
“Harry,” Louis said again. “Can you…?”  
“What?” Harry asked, as if he didn’t know.  
“I usually do, I know,” Louis rambled nervously, “but I fucking want you, shit.”  
“Erm, Louis, I don’t exactly know what you’re referring to here.” Harry smirked devilishly.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Just fuck me, okay?”  
“That’s all you had to say,” Harry smiled, plopping another kiss onto Louis’ mouth. He slipped two fingers into Louis and Louis’ eyes widened unexpectedly.  
He let out a short breath and bucked his hips into Harry’s fingers longingly.  
“Impatient, are we?” Harry purred.  
Louis’ head rolled to the side and he groaned, needy. “Just get in me, please.”  
“You sure you’re ready?” Harry asked, concern creeping into his raspy voice.  
Louis nodded desperately as he held onto Harry’s shoulders. Harry slicked himself up quickly with lube from the nightstand and rolled Louis onto his stomach, getting the view he had to have.  
“Fuck,” Harry sighed lustfully. He positioned himself and entered Louis slowly as Louis shifted and clutched his pillow, needing something to hold on to. As soon as he bottomed out, Louis moaned loudly into the pillow and arched into Harry, begging for more. Harry moved slowly at first but then quickly lost his self-control and fucked Louis relentlessly into the mattress. Louis was a mess, writhing underneath him, his back shining with sweat. Harry was determined to make it last, wanted to savor the rare times he got to do this to Louis instead of the other way around. But they both knew it wouldn’t last long, and with Harry pounding Louis’ prostate with every thrust, Louis was sent into overdrive.  
Louis let out a muffled groan into the pillow and came hard all over the bed, his cock throbbing with the friction of the sheets and Harry’s dick hammering into him.   
Harry came with a raspy moan, pausing and biting down on Louis’ shoulder. “Shit,” he whispered as he fell into the bed next to Louis. Louis turned over and winced, all sensitive and sweaty and fucked out.  
“Louis,” Harry murmured, lacing his fingers into Louis’.  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“It’s the best kind of pain,” Louis mumbled breathlessly. “You would know.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and brought Louis’ hand to his lips, leaving a wet kiss there and then resting their linked hands back onto the bed. “Hungry?”  
“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis giggled. “Hell no.”  
“Just thought I’d ask,” Harry smirked. “Y’know, since you kinda failed at making dinner. But I’m not hungry at all; I’ve already had my meal.”  
Louis let out a quiet “hmph” and that made Harry want to cry a bit, because Louis was just so damn cute and he couldn’t hold a tease on him for a second.  
“C’mere,” Harry quietly said.  
Louis instantly curled up to his side, resting in Harry’s open arms and just looking at him. Harry was looking at the ceiling. He’s beautiful from every angle, Louis thought. “You’re beautiful,” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck.  
Harry looked down at him, smiling but not with his teeth. Just with those dimples that would definitely be the death of Louis. “I love you so much,” Harry said simply. “More than anything in this world.”  
“I love you,” Louis said. All he could think at that point was harryharryharryiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou and it scared him a little, knowing that tomorrow they’d have to act like they didn’t care, like this didn’t happen. Louis pursed his lips and sighed, tightening his hold on Harry.  
“Stop thinking,” Harry mumbled, almost like he was reading Louis’ mind.  
“Okay,” Louis agreed. “Yeah, sorry.”  
“I am exhausted,” Harry groaned, changing the subject. “That was exhausting.”  
Louis chuckled against Harry’s warm collarbone and kissed him there, gently. His eyelashes brushed the skin of Harry’s neck as he trailed his lips up to Harry’s kissing him one more time, tasting the last bits of chocolate syrup and whipped cream.  
“God, Lou. You tasted so good,” Harry said against Louis’ lips and then kissed him more.  
Louis pulled back and rested his head on Harry’s chest, pulling the covers over them. “Stop it or I’m gonna get hard again,” Louis giggled.  
“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Harry replied smugly.  
Louis rolled his eyes again and stroked Harry’s hipbone with the arm that was slung across Harry’s chest. “I can’t Harry, not again. I came twice and you fucking… Banged me.”  
Harry widened his eyes. “Tomorrow night,” Harry promised. “Shit, tomorrow night you’re gonna give me it, Lou. All of you.”  
Louis squirmed and mentally scolded himself for beginning to get hard yet again. “Seriously, Harry. Stop.”  
“You are, though.”  
“Okay, yeah I am,” Louis agreed. And then he muttered, “fucker,” quiet enough that Harry wouldn’t hear it.  
Harry squeezed him and kissed the top of his head and then fell asleep soon after. Louis sighed and kissed his milky skin once more before his eyes fell shut, the taste of Harry’s lips still lacing his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
